Livet er skønt
by Emily J. Redbird
Summary: Hele Roxas' tilværelse er faldet på gulvet. Hans venner er væk, hans identitet er diffus, og hans ro er uigenkaldeligt forstyrret. De fik deres lykkelige slutning - dem alle sammen. Dette er en Ingens tanker om livet og eksistensen. RESUMÉ AF BAGGRUNDSHISTORIEN MEDFØLGER!


**Baggrund**: Det univers, spillet foregår i, hærges af de Hjerteløse. De stjæler folks hjerter. Sora, spillets hovedperson, fik engang stjålet sit hjerte af en Hjerteløs, men det lykkedes de andre at afbryde processen i tide. Når man får stjålet sit hjerte, opstår der nogle gange en Ingen, en skygge af personen, en del af deres væsen og personlighed. De lever deres eget liv. Men hvis begge parter er villige til det, kan de smelte sammen og blive én person igen.

Denne historie foregår efter spillets afslutning, den lykkelige slutning.

God fornøjelse.

"Livet er skønt."

Sådan plejer han at sige. Sådan siger han ofte, når han og hans venner har løbet sammen ved vandkanten, så de hvide skumsprøjt flyver til alle sider, og der sættes fodspor i det våde sand, leende hele vejen, spøgefuldt drillende hinanden. Og når de så ikke kan mere, når den sidste dråbe af kåd energi har forladt dem, dejser de om på det varme sand og lader solen bage dem, mens de hviler. Når han så ligger der med lukkede øjne og armene slapt ud til siden, kan man tit høre ham henånde, at "livet er skønt." Ikke sjældent hmm'er hans udmattede venner i enighed.

Jeg ved ikke, om jeg er helt enig. Jeg ved ikke, om livet altid er skønt. Både han og jeg har jo set livets mørke sider, bagsiden af medaljen, hvor mennesker drives til sindssyge af magt, af sorg, eller af kærlighed. Både han og jeg har set mennesker bukke under for livets byrde, for verden.

Hvordan kan han så sige sådan? Hvordan kan han så sige, at livet er skønt, når han selv har været udsat for så meget? Når han har set så mange ulykkelige mennesker? Når han ikke bare i denne verden, men i snesevis af verdener har set ulykke, sorg, fortvivlelse og magtbegær? Når han selv har set døden i øjnene?

Eller måske siger han det netop fordi han har set døden i øjnene. Måske mener han ikke, at livet i sig selv er skønt, men at livet er et skønt i forhold til at være død. Måske er det ikke en jubel over verden, men en taknemmelig lettelse over, at han har overlevet. At han har overlevet, hvor så mange andre ikke gjorde. Måske er blot det et lettelsens suk over stadig at være i live. Måske er han ikke så håbløs en optimist, som jeg tror.

Men nej, jeg ved at han er en håbløs optimist. Han har været igennem helvede, han har næsten fået stjålet sit hjerte, han har set sine venner blive pint og plaget – og dog vedbliver han at se lyst på verden. Hvis nogen beder om hans hjælp, giver han den. Uden at tænke på sig selv, uden at tænke på, hvad de vil give ham til gengæld, uden at tænke på, om de har bagtanker. Han føler, at det er hans pligt. Men hvorfor skulle det være mere hans pligt end alle andres? Hvorfor har han aldrig trådt et skridt tilbage og sagt, "Det må nogle andre tage sig af"?

Jeg behøver ikke at spørge, for jeg kender selv svaret; fordi han er et ejegodt menneske. Uanset, hvad han oplever, vil intet kunne få hans klare blå øjne til at se andet end en lys, fager verden. Og denne livsanskuelse er en selvfølgelighed for ham. For ham er der ingen skygger i verden. Han tror fuldt og fast på, at alt kan løses, hvis man prøver ihærdigt nok. Og ihærdig er han.

Så set med hans øjne, er livet vel skønt. Det er vel dejligt. Det er blot besynderligt, at ingen af hans venner har rettet ham i hans udtalelse. For er livet virkelig så skønt?

Men hvad ret har jeg også til at snakke med om, hvad livet er?

For jeg har ikke et selv.

Jeg er en Ingen.

Dengang, for noget, der virker som årtier siden, havde jeg det herligt. Jeg havde en dejlig by at bo i, jeg fik fine karakterer i skolen, og jeg havde de dejligste venner, man kunne bede om. Hayner, der altid virkede lidt fremfarende, men en sand igangsætter, og en god ven hele vejen igennem. Pence, der altid kunne se, om der var noget galt. Olette, der altid sørgede for at mægle mellem stridende parter for at bevare freden, og grunden til, at vi fik lavet vores lektier. Dengang ville jeg måske have kunnet sagt mig enig i hans udtalelse; Dengang var livet skønt.

Så begyndte jeg at drømme. Drømme om en dreng med et navn og øjne som himlen, om hans besynderlige venner, den talende and og den stortandede hund. Og alle disse drømme var gennemsyret af en følelse af længsel, af en pige, der gispede hans navn.

Jeg tog mig ikke synderligt af dem. De var mystiske, ja, men ikke mere end så meget andet. De var til at se bort fra. Og jeg så bort fra dem, det gjorde jeg. Men langsomt begyndte tingene at gå skævt for mig. En dag gik tiden i stå for alle andre end mig. En pige, der ikke var af den verden, viste sig for mig. Det burde have været mit første praj om, at der var noget helt galt. At ikke alt var, som det så ud til at være. Men jeg prøvede at ignorere det og de mange andre mystiske hændelser, der forekom med større og større hyppighed. En dag bliver jeg angrebet af en hvid skabning, der kalder mig "Min Herre." En anden dag af mit eget spejlbillede. En dag bliver jeg bestjålet af en kutteklædt mand, som kun jeg kan se. Og efterhånden som tiden skrider frem, bliver det sværere og sværere at se bort fra alle disse hændelser. Ikke at se sandheden i øjnene.

At jeg ikke findes.

At jeg ikke burde findes.

At jeg slet ikke har ret til at findes.

Men det var ikke det, der var det værste. Nej, det værste var, at min verden var en løgn. Alle mine venner, hele min by, alle jeg kendte, var opspind. Hele mit liv har jeg levet i en verden, der blev styret af 1'er og 0'er. Det var grunden til deres mærkelige opførsel. Grunden til, at de ikke altid lagde mærke til mig. Grunden til, at de så ofte skiftede mening.

Det sved. Det gjorde det. For selvom de havde små særheder, var de stadig mine venner. Min familie. Jeg elskede dem. Og de elskede mig. Eller det troede jeg, de gjorde. De mennesker, jeg har kendt og talt med og hygget med og skændtes med hele mit liv er computergenererede simulationer, kopier af virkelige mennesker. Den rigtige Hayner findes derude et sted, i den rigtige Twilight Town, ligesom den rigtige Pence og Olette. Ja, selv Seifer, den skurk, findes virkelig derude.

Men selvom jeg opsøgte dem, ville de ingen erindring have om mig. For alt hvad jeg har oplevet med dem, blev oplevet med simulationerne.

Mine venner er væk. Døde, kunne man sige. Eller også har de aldrig levet.

At finde ud af, at man ikke eksisterer... det ville jeg end ikke ønske for min værste fjende. For alle stadierne i opdagelsen er frygtelige. Først kan man ikke sove om natten på grund af sine drømme. Så begynder man at miste appetitten. Så begynder man at betvivle sig selv. At tro, man er fra forstanden. For hvad andet kunne ligge til grund for det?

Men endnu værre er erkendelsen. At man ingenting er. At man ikke eksisterer.

Naminé beskrev det på en mere elskværdig måde; "Ingener er folk som os, folk, der kun er en halv person."

Men jo mere man tænker over det, jo mere går det op for en, hvor meningsløst det er. Uanset hvad, så eksisterer jeg kun som en afskygning af ham. En uønsket, måske sørgelig afskygning. En ubehagelig påmindelse om det onde. For jeg eksisterer kun på grund af en vederstyggelighed, man forsøgte at påføre min bror. Ja, det er det, jeg kalder ham. For selvom han er naiv, selvom han er blåøjet, og selvom han er af en anden verden, er han min bror. En langt heldigere bror end jeg, en langt mere naiv bror, en langt lykkeligere person end jeg.

Men det betyder jo ingenting. For jeg er ikke en person. Jeg er en anomali. Jeg eksisterer kun på grund af min brors lidelser.

Efter min flugt fra mit fængsel af drømme, har jeg ikke kunnet stole på nogen. Jeg har ingen ro fundet.

Jeg sluttede mig til en gruppe af Ingener, med andre som mig selv, men heller ikke her fandt jeg den varme, jeg kendte fra mit fortabte venskabs bekymringsløse dage. Alle var kolde, kyniske, beregnende. Kun én kunne jeg stole på. Min bedste ven. Eller, det vil sige, min bedste virkelige ven.

Ikke at han var mere virkelig end mig.

Han var den eneste, der kunne få mig til at smile igen. Den eneste, der kunne bringe en gnist frem i mine blå øjne. Men han var for dybt inde i Organisationen. Og snart var jeg det også. For når først man har sat sig ned i de høje troner i sin mørke kutte, er der ingen vej tilbage. Det vidste jeg godt.

Men jeg flygtede. Jeg vidste, jeg risikerede en evig tilværelse som et laverestående væsen. Og jeg var ligeglad. For jeg havde intet at miste. Mit liv, så meget jeg nu havde af det, var forbi.

Til dato ved jeg ikke, hvordan jeg klarede det. Hvordan jeg undgik dem. Hvordan jeg fandt ham. Ham, jeg var lavet af. Ham, der var min grund til at eksistere. Og lige fra første gang jeg så ham, vidste jeg, at han var en god Anden. At han ikke var den værste person at være skabt fra.

Man kan sige, vi er den samme person. To halvdele af den samme person; Han er den, han er til daglig, mens jeg er de sider af ham, han sjældent bruger – hans vrede, hans mistænksomhed, hans tvivl, hans tænksomhed, hans alvor. Hvis jeg forsvandt, ville ingen opdage det, for jeg kommer sjældent til udtryk – især ikke nu, hvor "livet er skønt", som min bror så smukt siger det.

Jeg ved godt, jeg burde prise mig lykkelig for at være i live. At der stadig eksisterer den mindste rest af mig. Men det kan jeg ikke. For jeg er ikke mig selv. Jeg er ikke den glade teenager, hvis største bekymring var at have penge nok til en is med havsalt. Jeg er ikke den dreng, der sad lange eftermiddage oppe på klokketårnet med sine venner, mens deres fødder dinglede faretruende ud over kanten. Jeg begræder tabet af den dreng, jeg engang var. Jeg begræder tabet af Roxas, Roxas, der ikke vidste, at hans liv var en løgn, Roxas, der ikke kendte livets mørkeste sider, Roxas der ikke havde set en ven krystallisere og opløses i armene på ham.

Jeg er kun en skygge af mig selv. Jeg er kun en skygge af ham. Jeg er kun en skygge, der hviler bagerst i hans tanker, en skygge, der ikke får meget råderum i sådan et barnligt lykkeligt og naivt sind.

Jeg er en skygge.

Jeg er det, der er tilbage af Roxas.

Eller måske er jeg den eneste del af Roxas, der virkelig fandtes.

Måske er jeg en lille strøtanke i et barnligt sind.

Eller også findes slet jeg ikke.

For Ingener er ikke-eksisterende skabninger.


End file.
